Power Rangers Galaxy Racers
This will be the first installment of the of the Power Rangers Rebirth Era. Thousands of years ago, an alien creates dozens of RacerZords to protect each galaxy in the universe from the hands of Ender, the most apocalyptic being in existence. Now, that time has passed, Ender's return comes near and his soldiers are planning to take over the Milky Way Galaxy, starting with planet Earth. Five young adults are chosen by these galactic cars to become the next wave Power Rangers. Rangers Ender's Army •Ender •Vilgamax •Annihilatron Footsoldiers-- Terminators Morphers Ready-Set Morphers- Core Rangers' morpher Light Race Morpher- Silver Ranger Morpher Weapons *'Race Cannon' **'Race Blade' **'Race Hammer' **'Race Axe' **'Race Blasters' **'Race Crossbow' Zords *'Galaxy Grand Prix Megazord' **'Solar Racer' **'Jupiter Racer' **'Neptune Racer' **'Mercury Racer' **'Venus Racer' *'Silver Flight Battlezord' *'Galaxy Rescue Megazord' **'Solar Flare Rescuezord' **'Jupiter Siren Rescuezord' **'Neptune Copter Rescuezord' **'Mercury Armor Rescuezord' **'Venus Med Rescuezord' Episodes #'"Cars of the Universe"': Five young adults are chosen by the Galaxy Cars to protect the world from Ender ever coming back. #'"Fitting In"': The Rangers get used to their new lives as superheroes and normal people at the same time. #'"Dreams Come True"':A soldier gets into people's dreams in order to destroy their inner spirits. Meanwhile, the Rangers try to unlock their Megazord powers. #'"The Sword"': A master swordsman seeks revenge on the Galaxy Cars. #'"Fights, Camera, Action"': Danny try to convince a reporter to not submit the photos that has him morphing into his Ranger alter ego. #'"Come Together"': A warrior with the power of super glue, glues Sam and Grace together, forcing them to work together as the Ranger duo. #'"The Truth Hurts, Part 1"': Tara gets a bit of the truth serum from a potion monster. She starts to say things that makes the other Rangers not to trust her. #'"The Truth Hurts, Part 2"': As the serum continues to take over her, Tara tries to break the spell into order to gain her trust back. #'"The Thing with Heroes"': The Rangers encounter a teenager that tries to join their battle against the Army. As she continues to distract them, the Rangers teach her a lesson about self-confidence. #'"Mission Silver, Part 1"': A mysterious Silver Ranger shows up and explains how he became a Ranger as shocking revelations are revealed. #'"Mission Silver, Part 2"'-As the Rangers discover that the Silver Ranger is Danny's brother, four Rangers want him to join. On the other side, Danny has second thoughts about it. #'"Invisible Ink"'-Dason is put through the ultimate test when the Rangers are turned invisible. #'"A Bit of Sabotage"'-Frank (the reporter from "Fights, Camera, Action") come back and sabotages the Rangers, so that he doesn't reveal their identity. #'"Survival Test"'-Best friends, Aaron and Danny, have to destroy each other in order to win a survival game. #'"RangerBorg Program"'-The Army creates evil, robotic versions of the Power Rangers. #'"The Race to the Rescue"'-As Ender's arrival comes nearer, the Rangers unlock new rescue powers to prepare. #'"Sacrifice"'-Dason decides to sacrifice himself to save the other Rangers. #'"Moving On Red Ranger"' - Danny feels guilty that his brother made the decision and tries to revive him. #'"Father Knows Best"' - Danny's father comes and tries to make him move on from Dason's sacrifice. #'"Then Boom!"'-Grace uncovers a plan that the army is going to put a bomb in her hometown. #'"Falling in Love"'-Tara thinks that she is in love with Aaron. #'"The Thief Who Stole My Zord"'-A monster among the thieves steals the Rangers' Zord Chargers. #'"Guess Who's Back"'-Dason unexpectedly returns, and he explains how he resurrected. #'"Ender's Return"'-The Rangers try everything in their power to prevent Ender's return. #'"Ender's Game, Part 1"'-With the Rangers failing to prevent Ender from returning, the Rangers have to destroy him. #'"Ender's Game, Part 2"'-Danny faces a one-on-one battle with Ender in the first series of Power Rangers Galaxy Racers. See Also Category:Series